Don't Worry, Baby
by fngrdust
Summary: It was warm the last time I was here. The last time she was here. The last time we were...us. "Don't worry, baby. Everything will work out." Emmett/Bella drabbles for the lovely bookjunkie1975 on  the day after  her birthday.


**Emmett - December 21, 2010**

I rock back on my heels, shoving my hands further down in my pockets. The wind whips across the platform, seeping inside the coat that isn't nearly thick enough for Seattle in December. I'm not used to the cold anymore, not after three and a half months in Arizona.

It was warm the last time I was here. The last time she was here. The last time we were...us.

_Don't worry, baby. Everything will work out. _

She'd kissed me one last time and boarded the train, turning in the doorway and smiling at me.

And then she was gone.

**Bella - December 21, 2010**

Watching things through the window of a moving vehicle always puts things in perspective. I move forward while everything else around me blurs. The trees, the stoplights, the people.

The person.

The one I'd left and was now hoping to return to. The last time I'd seen him was at the station we're racing toward now. He had tucked my hair behind my ear before I'd kissed him one last time.

I watched him from the window until he was a blur. Until I was no longer there.

Am I moving forward or back?

Is he moving forward or back?

**Emmett - April 19, 2010**

The fading afternoon light casts long shadows over the room. We'd cut seventh, grabbed a video we'd never watch, spent the afternoon tangled in my bed.

Bella's head rests over my heart, her hair fanned out over both of us. "I should go."

"I got in." The words slip out of my mouth, hurried, not at all the way I mean them to. I've been trying to say this since I heard, two days ago.

"Arizona?" She lifts her eyes to mine. I nod and she nods. "I got in too."

"Alaska?" She nods and I nod.

She lays her head back on my chest, curling herself around me tighter than ever. "It'll all work out."

The darkness eats the rest of the light and I hold her, wondering how she's so sure.

**Bella - September 8th, 2010**

"Hey Em, it's me. You know, Bella-"

_If you'd like to send this message, press one. To erase it, press three._

Three. Like he doesn't know who I am?

"Em, I don't know what I was thinking. It's cold here. And lonely. I walked to class today and I didn't know a single person. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have-"

Too needy. Three.

"I really miss you. Last night, I showed my roommate a picture of us, you know the one from Ben's? And she said we looked really happy. I told her that we really are."

One.

**Emmett - July 19, 2010**

"You're going, Emmett."

Decisions were made and applications were sent before we were together, when I was with _her _and she was with _him_.

We've had this argument so many times in the past few months, but she never wavers. She says I she won't let me give up my dreams for her.

All of my dreams now are of her.

She slides closer to me on the couch, lacing her fingers between mine.

She sighs. I sigh.

"I don't want us to be so far apart, B."

"We're together now, isn't that what matters?"

So we make the most of it.

**Bella - September 13, 2010**

We always make sure to talk on Sundays. We try to talk every day but Sundays start the week and they seem important.

When he asked what I was doing for my birthday, I told him I didn't have plans. Mondays aren't exactly the best for celebrating.

Angela woke me with a screech when she opened the door to find the boy's acapella group that he somehow arranged. We listened in the hall, in our pajamas.

He knows my weakness for good music, especially the Beach Boys.

They sang that everything would turn out alright.

God, I hope they're right.

**Emmett - December 21, 2010**

The train has barely stopped before she's flying out the door and into my arms. I grip her tightly, lifting her up off the ground and breathing her in, oblivious to the other passengers trying to get to where they're going.

I'm home.

I've known since the moment I saw her off that_ I _would never make it, even if she was so sure _we_ would be fine.

She pulls back a little and presses her warm hands against my cold cheeks. "God, you look good. I didn't know how much I'd miss your face."

I run my thumb along her jaw. "I knew how much I'd miss yours."

**Bella - December 21, 2010**

And then we're moving. Moving together, off the platform, down the steps, to his car. He's whispering in my ear, words that I've heard over the phone and that sound so much better in person because I can feel his breath too.

Our hands are wrapped tightly around one another and I don't want to let go; I can't let go again. I'm not sure how to tell him my news, and I wonder if he'll think that I'm doing it for the wrong reasons.

I feel like I've been floating in Alaska. But being here with him, I'm home.

**Emmett - December 21, 2010**

The room is quiet, filled with nighttime and _I love you's_ sighed into the dark. I pull her to me, wanting to savor the feeling of just being together.

Bella turns over, fitting every part of her against every part of me. Close, closer, closer still. She looks up at me, her eyes bright and shining through the dark, tears just a blink away.

"It was really hard, Bella. I tried, but it was just fucking... hard." My voice is rough, and cracking, and I know she hears both.

"I know, Em..."

I don't let her finish. I'm not waiting to tell her this time. Even if she fights me, even if she doesn't agree, I know it's right.

"Bella, I... I left school. I transferred to U-Dub."

**Bella - December 21, 2010**

"You didn't."

He hesitates infinitesimally before nodding his head, once. Firm. Resolute. "I did."

"Who told you?"

"Told me?" He looks adorably confused, and a little worried.

"Em, I transferred to Seattle for next semester."

I watch his face transform with the smile I love so much, the one I've seen only shadows of since last summer, and the slight gleam in his eye that says _I told you so_.

"Everything will work out, huh?" Trademark smirk. And a smartass wink.

I press my lips against his, and whisper into our kiss. "It will now."

**A/N:** Did you miss us? We missed you!

This little ditty was written for our darling **bookjunkie1975** for her birthday. Inspiration from the song of the same name, and this picture: http:/media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_lnz5ztpr7t1qjp4wl(dot)jpg

E, we love you more than pie. And that's a lot.

The 'dust' half of us is posting a new high school EmRo, Real Plastic Trees, with **theheartoflife** under their collab account, **HotMessica**. She won't toot her own horn, but I will. It's amazing!

Lastly, if any of our readers from Something Blue are reading this, we're sorry to say that we won't be finishing the story. You have our thanks for reading, and our apologies. We love you guys!

Peace out, lovers.


End file.
